1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an air freshener device and, more particularly, a multichamber air freshener device which (1) releases fragrance for an extended period of time; (2) provides the possibility of multiple fragrance choices for each individual device; and (3) includes a visual signal to replace the device.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Typical air fresheners or room deodorizers currently marketed release fragrance into the environment for 30 days or 40 days before needing to be replaced. They seldom offer a visual signal to the user to replace the depleted unit and never offer a choice of fragrances in one individual unit
U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,047 to Logue discloses a sachet holder which can provide different scents. The sachet holder includes compartments for differently fragranted sachets and means for selectively and individually exposing the different sachets for scent radiation.
More modern scent radiating devices are typified by the air freshener devices taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,737 to Hecking, 2,878,060 to Russo, and 3,104,816 to Jaffe. Hecking teaches a container for air freshening similar to a standard milk carton and including openings sealed with removable tape. Russo teaches a conventional vapor diffusing or air freshener device which includes a base having upwardly oriented fingers which grip a movable closure which is lifted to expose a slug of fragrant gel. Jaffe teaches a dispenser or air freshener device similar to that taught by Russo, but having an end point indicating means A spring is provided underneath the base, the spring being compressed by the weight of the fragrant gel slug until the slug is consumed At that time, the slug no longer compresses the spring which then tilts the device to indicate it needs recharging.
These patents do not disclose or suggest a single air freshener device having a construction which provides the combined features of: (1) increased usable life; (2) a visual signal of fragrance depletion; and (3) multiple fragrance choices within the single device Also, the known end point indicating means is unsatisfactory. It utilizes mechanical means which are subject to failure.